


Mine

by DragonSorceress22



Series: Tra-Verse [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ace!Seto, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Pride, Rival Sex, Rivalry, Short One Shot, post dsod, suggestive stuff/sexy times, that's a tag??? lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 08:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16636619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSorceress22/pseuds/DragonSorceress22
Summary: Atem and Seto find they’re more competitive now than they’ve ever been, but only because they’ve found a competition Atem has yet to beat Seto at.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Beta’d by [solomonara](http://archiveofourown.org/users/solomonara/pseuds/solomonara/works) despite this once again falling outside the Venn diagram cross-section of solomonara/DS fandoms!

“You know, for someone who is uninterested in sex, you’re skilled at it.”

Seto glanced down in the dim light of the desert moon falling through Atem’s open balcony. The night was clear but the bed was back far enough to be in shadow. It was difficult to see Atem’s face with his cheek pressed to Seto’s chest and his words uttered against Seto’s skin.

“Who said I’m uninterested,” Seto replied coolly. “I’m interested in any way to take you apart.” He paused then, considering the young pharaoh blanketing him. “And,” he decided. “I find it interesting that every time I take you apart, you come back together a little more mine.”

“Is that right?” Atem muttered skeptically. Seto could imagine the quirked eyebrow and the roll of bright eyes even as Atem’s nimble fingers continued their lazy strokes through Seto’s hair.

“Is there some other reason for the way you cling to me after?”

Atem’s fingers abruptly stopped and he brought his arm back down to support himself so he could look at Seto. “I do not _cling_.”

Seto let Atem sit up and stretched before folding his hands behind his head, contemplating the value of unhindered circulation compared to the cost of lost body heat. “You prefer ‘one-sided cuddling’?” he asked.

“‘One-sided’?” The affronted tone reverberated in Seto’s chest, replacing some of that lost heat.

“I don’t _cuddle_ ,” Seto replied just as hotly.

“I am a king,” Atem said, and the claim was fierce and proud enough to overshadow the fact that he was saying it while a naked mess in bed. “I’ll accept neither of these terms.”

“Fine.” Seto sat up as well and it was times like this that made him wonder if his brain really was addled by sex to some degree. Atem’s eyes seemed alight again, and not just metaphorically. Seto met them anyway. “Then I’d like to know _why_ , after I’ve driven you senseless, you attempt to cut off my circulation via bodily pressure.”

Seto’s smirk was full of challenge and Atem couldn’t take anymore. “Fight me,” he said, and he was already out of the bed and picking up his clothes.

“Why?” Seto replied. “You know how it’ll end.” Even so, he’d gotten up as well and was getting dressed with alacrity.

“Indeed.” Atem settled his cape around his shoulders then brushed it back with a flourish. “It will end with your defeat, a round of rough sex so that you may feel less subjugated, and then perhaps I will attempt to cut off the circulation to your brain because you have annoyed me.”

“Ha!” Seto barked. “Things won’t go your way.”

 

~

 

Things went precisely Atem’s way.

Seto didn’t even realize it until he was on his hands and knees on Atem’s bed staring down at him. Atem was _ravished_. There was no other word. Breathless in the faint light of dawn, dark skin flushed with even richer color, and that ridiculous hair a mess against thin cotton bedclothes. His eyes were closed but the moment he began to come out of his latest rapture he reached blindly for Seto and attempted to drag him down.

Seto complied. The sun wasn’t yet high enough to take the chill from the room so he settled himself over Atem and smirked when Atem’s arms immediately twisted around him, one hand creeping up to grip into Seto’s hair and the other pressed to Seto’s ribs, fingertips digging in. Even that much wasn’t enough though, apparently. Atem shifted again, squirming under him to get a leg free. He hooked it around Seto’s, tangling them further, and locked a suckling kiss to Seto’s neck.

“Ha,” Seto whispered. The vibration of his voice, the brush of his breath, and the impossible tone of victory had Atem shivering and pushing closer, burying soft, needy sounds against Seto’s throat. “A little. More. _Mine_.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone reading this follows me for DCMK, I’ve finished part 3 of Tales of Travel! (And if you’re wondering why I’m suddenly measuring in “parts” instead of “chapters” it’s because I’m doing a bit of restructuring. Heh.) ANYWAY *throws confetti* I consider the story to be 27.3% complete which… is a disappointingly low number! Curse you, maths!


End file.
